


Idol, Crush, Boyfriend, the Love of my Life

by lovelyshadowhunter13



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thomas hates doing the dishes, Thomastair, anna lightwood is helpful, lightstairs - Freeform, thomas proposes, thomstair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyshadowhunter13/pseuds/lovelyshadowhunter13
Summary: Thomas returns from Idris and makes a mess in Alastair's kitchen. Little does Alastair know that Thomas has no intention of helping him with the dishes. Thomas has a surprise up his sleeve (and it's not his tattoo).
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Idol, Crush, Boyfriend, the Love of my Life

A Thomastair fic inspired by a One Line Prompt by @katie-girl-2 on Tumblr.

“You didn’t do the dishes,” Alastair laughed, smirking. “So I’m not doing you.” He smiled at the reaction the taller boy had to his comment. He had asked Thomas to do them before they left the flat for an enclave meeting. The two were just returning after a very uneventful meeting, save for Matthew Fairchild announcing to his friends that his older brother, Charles’s tie did not flatter the color of his eyes.

Thomas hated dishes and Alastair despised laundry so they often just did what the other hated and split the other chores. However, after Thomas went to Idris for a few days to spend time with his sister, Eugenia, Alastair was left to do not only laundry but everything else.

“That’s not fair, I was rushed,” Thomas complained.

“You had an hour!” Alastair exclaimed. He could not understand his boyfriend sometimes. 

“I was reading!” Thomas protested. James Herondale, one of his best friends, had given him a book recommendation and was completely captivated by it. “And you’re just being petty because I left you alone for a few days.” Thomas sighed as he hung up his coat and made his way over to the bookshelf where Alastair was standing. Thomas wrapped his hands around the shorter boy’s waist and leaned down to bury his head in Alastair’s neck. 

Alastair continued to look through the titles on their bookshelf, running his finger along the spines of the books. He pretended to pay no attention to the gorgeous boy leaning on his shoulder. “True,” he responded. “However, at least when I come back home I don’t make a mess of the kitchen. What do you want for dinner?” Thomas had gotten home from Idris before Alastair came back from patrol and had attempted to make a snack for himself. Alastair returned to the smell of smoke. There was a reason Thomas did not cook.

You, Thomas thought to himself. However, he restrained himself as he knew that both of them were hungry. He lifted his head, still resting it on Alastair’s shoulder, to look at the shelf of cookbooks and recipes that was just below eye level for his boyfriend. “I don’t really care, to be honest.” 

After a while, the two came to an agreement on what to have for dinner. The shorter boy cooked, telling Thomas to hand him things every once and a while. The hazel-eyed boy entertained himself by flirting with his Alastair as he cooked.  
“Help me with the dishes, Lightwood?” Alastair asked as they finished eating. He took his plate to the sink and began to run the water. 

“I suppose.” Thomas stood and walked over to his boyfriend and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. Thomas had rolled up his sleeves allowing for his tattoo to become visible. His tattoo of a compass rose with unfurling rose petals. The ink stood out beautifully against his skin and other runes that adorned his body. 

Alastair turned to Thomas and leaned up to kiss him. His hand now resting on the taller boy’s shoulder. Thomas smiled and lifted a hand to Alastair’s hair, intertwining his fingers with his dark locks. Just then, Thomas felt something fly past his ear and saw the Persian boy catch something bright. A fire message. Thomas turned off the tap as Alastair read the message. 

“It’s from Cordelia,” Alastair said, now clearly worried. “She says she wants us to meet her at the Institute. She didn’t mention why.” 

“We should go, then.” 

“Yes, do you have your weapons ready?”

“I do. And my stele is in my jacket.”

“Okay,” said Alastair, his brow still furrowed with worry. “Let us go then.”

It was a short walk to the London Institute. Alastair, however, was practically running. Thomas was able to keep at his side just by lengthening his strides. The pair arrived at the steps of the Institute shortly after departing their flat. 

Alastair rushed into the Institute meeting Cordelia and Anna Lightwood at the entrance. “Hello, Anna. Layla is everything all right?” Alastair asked, his voice filled with concern. 

“Yes, Alastair everything is fine,” Cordelia replied, taken aback by her brother’s obvious unease. “Are you alright, Alastair?” She asked. Out of the corner of his eye, Alastair saw Thomas move to speak to his cousin. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” he responded. “You just were not clear why you needed us here and I worried something had happened.” No matter the circumstance, Alastair was always ready to protect Cordelia. 

“Everything is fine Alastair,” Cordelia soothed. “I had just wanted a few extra people to be with tonight.” Normally, she and her husband, James Herondale, would have people over to play games and chat with. Since Thomas had just returned from Idris, however, both he and Alastair were meant to be exempted from tonight. Their friends had intended on allowing them to have a moment to themselves. Apparently, she had changed her mind. 

“Well then, Tom, Alastair, Daisy, I believe there are people waiting for us inside,” Anna said. Did Anna just hand something to Thomas? Alastair could have sworn he saw an exchange going from Anna’s pocket to his boyfriend’s. It was probably nothing, just a trick of the lights. The four made their way into the Institute.

“Thank you for holding onto this for me.” Thomas had whispered to Anna when he met her at the Institute steps. “I didn’t want him to see anything before we left the house.”

“It wasn’t a problem. Ari has been looking forward to this all day.” Anna replied. “Do you want to do it before we go in or-”

“Right before, that way you and Cordelia can go into the games room. Let’s pray to the Angel things go well.”

“Well then, Tom, Alastair, Daisy, I believe there are people waiting for us inside,” Anna said as she transferred the item she had been given at the enclave meeting today back to Thomas.

The Carstairs siblings and two of the Lightwoods made their way to the Institute’s games room, where, Alastair assumed, was where the Herondales and the rest of their friends were. 

“Alastair,” Thomas said, stopping in the corridor. Anna and Cordelia continued on their way to the room. “Can I talk to you for a second?” It was now clear to Alastair, that something was going on. Something he had not been made aware of. 

“Of course,” Alastair responded. He looked up at Thomas, who’s eyes were gleaming in the witchlight and wondered what he could possibly be up to. 

“I was wondering, do you know how much you mean to me, Alastair?”

Alastair smiled, at this. “I believe I do, love.” He saw Thomas smile at this response. 

Thomas spoke eloquently, “There was a time when I idolized you, I followed you around wherever you went. Years passed and I realized that the term ‘idol’ was not one that I could place for you anymore. I decided to myself that ‘crush’ was most likely the most appropriate term to use. There were some times that tested our relationship. Despite this, I knew I couldn’t live without you. I knew that I had fallen in love with you, Alastair.” 

Idol, crush, boyfriend, the love of my life. Alastair was at a loss for words as Thomas described the story of their romance. His heart swelled as he listened to the words in Thomas’s declaration of love. 

“Alastair Carstairs, my love,” Thomas said, as he lowered himself onto one knee and removed a box from his pocket. Alastair’s hand flew to his mouth, his eyes shining. “You are a man who I do not think I can live my life without.” Thomas opened the box as he asked Alastair his next question. “Will you marry me?”

Alastair was in a state of shock. They had discussed marriage in the past. His mother had asked him about it several times since he and Thomas decided to start living together. Now, here he stood, standing in front of Thomas Lightwood on one knee with the Lightwood family ring in his hand. He couldn’t hear words coming out of his mouth, but he was furiously nodding his head trying to make sure Thomas understood what his answer was. 

“Y-Yes, Thomas.” Alastair managed to choke out. “Yes, I will marry you.” 

The two shared an embrace and a kiss as Thomas slid the engagement ring onto Alastair’s finger. 

“By the Angel, I love you,” Alastair muttered as Thomas brought the smaller boy’s hand to his mouth and kissed where the Lightwood family ring now rested. 

“And I love you,” Thomas dropped Alastair’s hand and said, “Now I think there are a few people waiting for us.” 

They entered the games room to see who was waiting for them. Inside waited Thomas’s older sister, Eugenia, along with Christopher and Anna Lightwood. Lucie Herondale was standing with Cordelia, who seemed to have been waiting anxiously, James Herondale and his parabatai, Matthew Fairchild, were also lingering nearby. 

As they walked in the group looked to hazel-eyed boy anxiously. Thomas took Alastair’s left hand and raised it so the ring now gleamed in the witchlight. 

The band of shadowhunters rushed to the newly affianced couple, there were now several voices speaking at once. 

“Everyone is here,” Alastair said lovingly to Thomas. “Did you plan this?” 

“I had some help,” Thomas responded, gesturing to Anna and Cordelia, he was beaming. 

“When Thomas asked Mother and Father’s blessing, I told him that he had to let me help,” Cordelia stated as she moved away from her husband to hug Alastair. 

“And he came to me for advice because none of the other thieves would have been helpful for this,” Anna stated.

“Excuse me-,” Matthew protested.

“That’s fair,” Christopher and James agreed.

“I’m just glad you didn’t figure anything out when I came back from Idris,” Thomas said.

“Wait-that’s why you went to Idris?” Alastair inquired.

“He came to ask me to come to see the two of you after he proposed,” Eugenia Lightwood stated, breaking her silence. She too, was smiling with the same grin Thomas had on his face.

As the group continued to say things to each other and the couple, Thomas leaned down and kissed Alastair on the cheek,  
“I love you,” he muttered 

“And I love you,” Alastair responded, this was truly the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little fanfic. Let me know what you think!


End file.
